TRUE LOVE
by Anni Lavender
Summary: Hinata wanita dewasa yang memiliki tiga anak yang beranjak remaja. Semua itu akibat kelakuan gilanya saat masih remaja. Namun ia tetap menyayangi ke tiga anaknya./summary ancur...oneshoot.
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : TYPO,GAJE,ABAL,ANCUR,ALUR CEPAT,dll.

PAIRING :NARUHINA

LITLE : TRUE LOVE

ONESHOOT

* * *

Mata Hinata berbinar senang saat melihat ketiga malaikat kecilnya mengeliat tidak nyaman . Masih terus melihat ketiganya Hinata nyaris tertawa geli saat melihat anak ketiganya mengigau minta kasur baru. Menggelengkan kepala Hinata langsung membagunkan ketiganya.

"Sayang bangun"ucap Hinata sembari membelai kepala anak-anaknya dengan sayang .Sebenarnya ia tak tega membagunkan anak-anaknya saat mereka tidur belum sampai 1jam pun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka hampir sampai tujuan.

"Sayang...kita sudah mau sampai"sambung Hinata lagi ."Kaa-san kasur Hima keras" adu anaknya saat baru membuka mata. Kemungkinan besar anak bungsunya itu belum sadar jika mereka tak ada di rumah melainkan di pesawat menuju jepang.

"Kita tidak di rumah Hima-chan ,mana mungkin ada kasur"jawab anak kecil bersurai pirang yang memiliki umur sama dengannya. "Eehhh jadi kita di mana Boru-nii?" Tanya Himawari polos dengan masih mengucek matanya. "Lhoo"sambungnya lagi dengan mulut membentuk huruf o.

"Kau ini sudah besar masih polos saja" sambung anak pertama Hinata Andre. Jika di perhatikan Andre memang tidak ada mirip-mirip nya dengan Hinata atau kedua adik kembarnya , karna ia hanya anak sahabat Hinata yang sudah meninggal dan menitipkan Andre padanya. Meski Andre hanya selisih 2th dari Boruto dan Himawari tapi ia bisa menjadi pelindung kedua adiknya. Hinata juga sangat menyayagi Andre seperti anak sendiri di tambah lagi ia berhutang budi pada Mila ibu kandung Andre.

"Kakak kan tau orang ngantuk dan baru bangun tidur nyawanya masih melayang belum kekumpul semua"ucap Himawari membela diri. Ia tak mau di bilang polos. Hinata dan kedua anak lelakinya hanya tertawa mendengar alasan Himawari. Anak gadisnya.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON :

.

HINATA POV:

:

.

Aku mengenal kata pacaran saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun . Dan aku mulai pacaran saat usiaku 12thun. Saat itu aku masih kelas satu junior high. Masih terlalu muda untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan . Dan saat aku berusia 14thun aku mulai berhubungan badan dengan pacarku. Jika di ingat sungguh mengerihkan,aku juga tak habis pikir dengan kelakuanku saat itu.

Dan di saat senior high ,hubungan kami makin mengerihkan, tiap ada kesempatan kami selalu melakukanya tidak peduli di dalam mobil,gudang sekolah,atap sekolah bahkah di toilet pun pernah kami melakukan hubungan layaknya suami/istri itu.

Mungkin pengaruh teknologi dan pergaulan bebas yang aku jalani lah yang menjurumuskanku. Apalagi saat itu iman ku belum kuat ya sampai sekarang juga sih. Tapi jujur aku tak pernah melakukan hubungan itu lagi sekarang.

Waktu kami memasuki kelas 3 senior high ,Aku dan pacarku A.K.A Uzumaki Naruto berada di kelas yang berbeda. Dari sana lah aku sedikit berubah . Empat bulan pertama hubungan kami baik-baik saja namun empat bulan menuju ujian akhir hubungan kami menjadi sedikit renggang.

Aku yang terlalu sibuk belajar dan diam-diam aku terapi untuk menyembuhkan kelakuan gilaku .dan semua itu kusembunyikan dari keluargaku ,pacarku dan teman-teman sepermainanku saat masih liar-liarnya ,kucuali Kiba dan Shino teman sekelasku di kelas tiga . Ya itu pun karna aku terapinya di tempat Hana-nee ,kaka kandung Kiba sahabatku.

.

Sedangkan pacarku , aku tak tau apa yang dia lakukan. Selama satu bulan kami tak pernah berhubungan badan awalnya sangat menyiksa namun lama-kelamaan aku terbiasa . Berterima kasihlah pada Hana-nee yang selalu mendukungku agar sembuh.

Namun dua bulan menjelang ujian tiba-tiba Naruto datang mendatangiku dan mengatakan dia sangat merindukanku dan ingin bercinta lagi denganku. Tentu aku menolak ,bukanya tak mau aku hanya ingin sembuh. Dia marah dan bertanya 'apa aku masih mencintainya' ya tentu saja aku masih nencintainya. Dia kekasihku mana mungkin aku tak mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin berhubungan badan lagi jika aku sudah menikah.

Sayangnya ia tak terima dan memaksaku bercinta dengannya . Dia gila selama kami bercinta tak pernah sampai 6jam . Namun malam itu ia mengurungku dan terus-terusan menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam tubuhku.

Hal itu terus terulang sampai 10kali di hari-hari lainya. Dan saat mendengar gosip aku juga tidur dengan Kiba dan Shino dia menghilang. Tak pernah mendatangiku lagi ,seharusnya aku lega andai saja ia tak meninggalkan anaknya di dalam perutku.

Aku hamil, dan ujian tinggal satu bulan lagi. Jika aku tak ingat dosa-dosa ku yang sudah menumpuk mungkin aku akan membunuh anakku lagi.

Jujur saja aku hampir gila saat itu, apalagi saat aku ingin memberi tau Naruto. Dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan adik kelasku ,aku tak tau itu benar atau tidak pasalnya aku mendegar itu dari gosip yang beredar di sekolah.

Selesai ujian aku langsung kabur dari rumah dengan meninggalkan sebuah surat tulisanku dan juga surat keterangan dokter yang mengatakan aku hamil. Meminta maaf pada Tou-san karna tak bisa menjaga nama baik keluarga Hyuuga.

Jika biasanya orang kabur ke kawasan Eropa atau Amerika . Maka aku sebaliknya ,aku memilih kabur ke Asia Tenggara tepatnya Indonesia . Entah lah aku juga tak tau kenapa aku bisa memilih Indonesia tempat aku untuk menetap.

Mungkin karna Kiba dan Shino kuliah di Sigapura makanya aku memilih Indonesia. Alasan tak masuk akal tapi tak ada alasan lain yang terpikirkan.

Dan di sana aku berjumpa Mila,tetanggaku janda beranak satu. Awalnya kami tak akrab namun lama-kelamaan kami jadi sahabat apalagi Mila bisa bahasa jepang . Bahkan kami memutuskan tinggal bersama setelah aku melahirkan anak kembarku.

Kiba dan Shino pun sering berkunjung untuk melihatku dan kedua anakku. Sampai -sampai mereka meminta di pangil Ayah oleh ke tiga jagoan yang yang kami miliki. Aku tak keberatan begitu juga dengan Mila.

Oh dan satu lagi aku masih sering mengirimkan email pada Tou-san ku. Untuk menayakan kabarnya dan mengiri foto-foto cucu-cucunya dan juga aku tentunya. Meski Tou-san tak pernah membalas aku tak berkecil hati , meski meninggalkan rumah setidaknya aku tak mengingkari janji yang kubuat saat berumur 7tahun . Untuk selalu mengabari Tou-san apapun yang kulakukan. Tentu saja tanpa memberi tahu di mana keberadaan ku dan satu lagi Naruto selalu mengirim email padaku .

.

.FLASHBACK OF:

.

.

"Kaa-san...kaa-sa" pangilan anak gadisku menyadarkanku dari lamunan masa mudaku. Aku melihat wajah mereka khawatir melihatku mungkin aku kebanyakan melamun."Kaa-san tak apa sayang"ucap Hinata saat ia melihat mulut anak Keduanya membuka ingin bertanya.

"Kaa-san apa nanti kita berjumpa Ayah Kiba dan Shino"tanya Andre saat mereka sudah mendarat. Andre memang sangat menyukai mereka berdua ,apalagi Akamaru ,hewan pelihataan Kiba.

"Tentu saja ...kan mereka yang menjemput kita"ucap Hinata sembari mengambil koper terakhir dan mulai berjalan membawa 2koper di ikuti anak-anaknya yang masing-masing dari mereka membawa satu koper dan tas ransel.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai drama kecil-kecilan yang di buat ketiga anak dan kedua sahabatnya. Kini kami sudah berada di dalam mobil menuju salah -satu pusat perbelanjaan yang terkenal di Tokyo.

"Hinata kau memberi tau Hiashi jii-san tidak ,kalau kau ke jepang?" Tanya Kiba tampa menatap ke arah Hinata. "Tentu ..tadi aku beri tau saat kami masih di Jakarta" jawab Hinata pelan dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menghias wajahnya.

Menganguk mengerti Kiba langsung membelokkan mobilnya . Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Turun dari mobil dan mereka semua berpencar Hinata dengan Himawari mencari toko buku. Kiba dan Andre ke arena permainan . Sedangkan Shino dan Boruto mencari caffe yang nyaman ,sepertinya mereka lapar.

.

.

.

"Shino ...bagaimana kabarmu"tiba-tiba ada suara seorang wanita dari arah belakang Boruto saat mereka baru saja duduk. "Ino...oh aku baik-baik saja"ucap Shino begitu melihat orang yang menyapanya tadi.

Ino langsung duduk di ikuti 7orang lainya. " Hai Shino"ucap ketujuh orang lainya ikut menyapa. Shino hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Sasuke,Sakura,Ino,Sai,Naruto,Shikamaru,Gaara,Masturi, mereka semua adalah teman-teman Hinata saat senior high dulu dan menjadi temanya dan Kiba sekarang. Awal mereka berteman adalah reuni 2thun lalu dan kini mereka menjadi rekan bisnis.

"Ehh Naruto sejak kapan kau punya adik"tanya Sai polos sembari memandang Boruto dengang intens. Dan mereka semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sai. Jangan kan Naruto yang lain saja tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu...?"tanya Naruto balik .

"Itu adikmu kenapa dengan Shino?" Ucap Sai lagi sembari menunjuk ke arah Boruto yang sedang asiknya makan tak memperdulikan omongan orang-orang yang duduk satu meja denganya.

Begitu mendengar ucapan Sai ,semua mata gini memandang Boruto dan Naruto bergantian.

"Bo..ruto.. "pangil Naruto terbata. Matanya melotot tak percaya,Ia bisa melihat Boruto secara langsung. Apa ini mimpi, "plak"Naruto menampar pipinya sendiri . Sakit ini nyata,tak membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi Naruto langsung menghambur memeluk Boruto erat. dan kelakuan aneh nya tak lepas dari tatapan tanda tanya para sahabatnya kecuali Shino tentunya.

"Boruto...Boruto...Boruto oh ya ampun,aku sangat merindukanmu" ,racau Naruto dan makin erat memeluk Boruto.

Naruto ,ia tau jika Boruto adalah anaknya dan Hinata. Meski baru tiga hari yang lalu saat Hinata membalas email nya dan mengatakan jika ia punya anak kembar.

Saat itu Naruto senang bukan main bahkan ia langsung membalas email Hinata menanyakan keberadaan nya yang sampai sekarang tak di jawab.

Hal yang lebih gila ia bahkan menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari Hinata di korea ,sesua alamat ip milik Hinata.

Namun sekarang akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Boruto, putra nya yang sangat mirip denganya.

"Tou-san lepaskan aku, aku sudah besar",ucap Boruto sembari mendorong pundak Naruto. Bukan melepaskan Naruto malah semakin erat memeluk Boruto.

"Ya... ya.. kau benar aku Tou-san mu",racau Naruto tak jelas dengan menitihkan air mata. Ia tak peduli meski ia pria dewasa namun ia juga manusia yang butuh menangis.

"Naruto lepaskan Boruto,"teriak Shino. "Naruto Boruto hampir kehabisan nafas",sambungnya lagi ,ia tak tega melihat anak angkatnya yang megap-megap.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung mengendurkan pelukannya . Namun ia tak melepaskannya begitu saja . Ia masih kagen, 13thun tak bertemu tentu saja ia sangat merindukan anaknya ini.

.

"Naruto sejak kapan kau punya anak?", tanya Sakura mewakili para sahabatnya yang ingin bertanya hal yang sama.

"13 tahun lalu",

"Dengan Hinata", jawab Naruto dan ia mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dari para sahabatnya.

"Dan aku juga baru tau tiga hari lalu saat Hinata mengirimku email setelah sekian lama dia tak membalas email ku", sambung Naruto lagi.

Setelah mendengar itu semua terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Tou-san...aku merindukanmu",tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang beranjak remaja memeluk Naruto dari samping.

"Hinata",

"Himawari...ohh ya tuhan tou-san merindukanmu",ucap Naruto memotong kalimat entah siapa yang mengira Himawari adalah Hinata.

"Dimana Kaa-san kalian",tanya Naruto setelah mengendurkan pelukanya lagi setelah mendengar omelan Shino yang mengatakan hal yang sama jika anaknya butuh bernafas.

"Apa kabarmu Naruto-kun",suara lembut dari samping menjadi jawaban atas pertayaan Naruto.

"Hinata oh ya ampun aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu",ucap Naruto dengan memeluk Hinata erat,setelah tadi ia langsung melompat ke arah samping begitu mendengar dan melihat Hinata. Tentu saja setelah ia melepaskan pelukanya pada kedua anaknya.

"Kau ingin membunuh Kaa-san ku",teriak anak berusia kira-kira 15 tahun saat Naruto makin mempererat pelukanya . Saat itu Andre baru saja sampai dengan Kiba setelah memainkan banyak permainan dan ia melihat wajah Kaa-san nya yang memerah akibat pelukan dari seseorang . Meski ia tahu orang itu adalah Ayah kedua adiknya tetap saja ia menghawatirkan keadaan Kaa-san nya.

"Apa kau Andre?",tanya Naruto setelah mengendurkan sedikit pelukanya dan ia mendapatkan anggukan dari Andre.

Naruto tau tentang Andre karna Hinata mengiriminya email beserta keterangan tentang kehidupan Hinata selama 13 tahun.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?",tanya Naruto lagi saat Andre sudah berada di hadapanya dan Hinata. Tak memberi jawaban namun Andre langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Naruto dan Hinata di ikuti ke dua adiknya . Yang sepertinya tak mau mengalah , karna mereka juga ingin mendapatkan pelukan.

Meski tak mengerti betul namun sahabat Naruto tersenyum , bahkan Sakura dan Ino menangis menyasikanya. Seperti nonton drama dadakan.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit kini mereka semua tengah berkumpul untuk melepas rindu. Namun sepertinya Naruto tak membiarkan Hinata menjauh darinya karna sedari tadi Naruto terus saja menempel pada Hinata.

"Putih",guma Naruto begitu ia memperhatikan dres yang di kenakan Hinata.

"Hinata ayo kita ke kuil sekarang, kita menikah",ucap Naruto tampa peduli para sahabatnya yang tersedak minumam dan makanan akibat mendengar peryataan gila Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto tak gila. Karna ia ingat persis saat seminggu lalu ia mengirim email pada Hinata yang berisikan 'Hinata menikah lah denganku, jika kau mau saat bertemu denganku pakailah dres putih. Agar kita bisa langsung ke kuil ' . Sebenarnya email berisikan seperti mengajak Hinata menikah sudah Naruto kirimkan semenjak 7tahun lalu namun tambahan dres putih baru ia kirimkan seminggu lalu.

Mendengar ajakan Naruto Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menganguk kan kepala. Sudah cukup ia dan Naruto menderita,karna perpisahan sekarang saat nya ,Ia , Naruto dan kedua jagoannya dan putri kecilnya Bahagia.

Mendapat angukan dari Hinata Naruto langsung berdiri dan ingin mengiring Hinata pergi sebelum di hentikan oleh Tou-san Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sana.

"Tou-san..",pangil Hinata tak percaya. Saat Tou-san nya yang baru datang dan langsung memeluk Hinata erat.

"Hinata...",hanya itu yang di ucapkan Tou-san nya untuk menyalurkan rasa bahagianya. Putrinya telah kembali jadi tak ada alasan untuk nya bersedih lagi.

Saat itu Hiashi baru saja mendara di korea dan ia mendapat email bahwa Hinata akan pulang ke jepang. Dan ia tak memperdulikan lagi urusanya di korea karna Hiashi langsung memesan tiket kembali ke jepang.

"Dan apakah ini cucu-cucuku?",tanya Hiashi saat ia sudah melepaskan pelukanya pada Hinata dan beralih melihat Boruto,Himawari dan Andre yang sedan duduk.

Mendapat angukan dari Himawari dan Boruto ia langsung memeluk ketiganya. Ya karna seperti Naruto, ia juga tahu tentang Andre.

.

.

.

#Seminggu kemudian

Kini Hinata dan Naruto sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Dan kini mereka semua berada di ballroom hotel mewah tempat acara resepsi pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto.

Tidak ada yang tidak bahagia melihat pasangan baru itu apalagi para sahabat dekat Naruto yang mengetauhi betapa gilanya Naruto saat tau Hinata menghilang dulu.

"Ku dengar anak-anak Naruto memangilmu Ayah?,Apa kau sudah tau tentang anak Hinata sejak awal",tanya Shikamaru pada Shino ,saat mereka berdua duduk santai di kursi yang di sediakan.

"Begitulah",jawab Shino,menimbulkan urat kekesalan Shikamaru.

"Brengsek kenapa kau tak memberi tau kami, kau tau betapa menyesalnya aku saat itu",ucap Shikamaru menahan marah nya. Ia masih ingat betul saat mereka di tahun terakhir senior high ,beredar gosip tentang Hinata yang tidur dengan Kiba dan Shino dan bodohnya ia menyuruh Naruto untuk menjauhi Hinata dan mengabaikanya agar mereka tau sebesar apa cinta Hinata untuk Naruto.

Dan Shikamaru ingat betul ,setelah mereka ujian akhir dan Naruto mendengar Hinata menghilang ,Ia , Sasuke dan Gaara harus mendekam di rumah sakit selama seminggu dan parahnya ia dan kedua temanya baru tersadar dua hari setelah menerima pelajaran dari Naruto.

Naruto sendiri jangan di tanya karna dia lebih parah dari yang lainya. Selama sebulan Naruto di rumah sakit dan ia koma selama seminggu.

Itu semua menjadi kenangan yang tak pernah terlupakan untuk Shikamaru dan yang lainya.

.

.

.

"Hinata I Love You",ucap Naruto yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"I Love you to",balas Hinata sembari menatap mata biru Naruto. Mengabaikan para undangan yang hadir Naruto langsung mencium bibir Hinata.

Tak ada unsur nafsu ,murni hanya ciuman yang menyalurkan betapa bahagianya Naruto saat ini. Di beri kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanya dulu.

Melepaskan tauta bibirnya Naruto tersenyum dan mencium kening Hinata sembari mengucapkan terimakasih.

.

.

END

.Fic iseng bin aneh


End file.
